The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor laser module.
In recent years, semiconductor lasers (laser diodes) have been in use in large quantity as signal light sources or as excitation light sources of optical fiber amplifiers in optical communication. In the case of using a semiconductor laser as a signal light source or an excitation light source in optical communication, the semiconductor laser is often configured as a semiconductor laser module in which the laser light coming from the semiconductor laser is optically coupled with an optical fiber and then the laser light is output via the optical fiber.
Typically, a semiconductor laser module includes a semiconductor laser; an optical fiber; and a lens (that is sometimes configured in an integrated manner on an end face of the optical fiber) for optically coupling the laser light, which is output from the semiconductor laser, with the optical fiber. Moreover, the semiconductor laser module sometimes includes auxiliary components such as an isolator and a diode. In the semiconductor laser module, the constituent elements are housed inside a housing while being fixed onto one or more bases (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-333554).